<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playing cards by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180958">playing cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag'>ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GoopCast, LunchClub, Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Card Games, Drowning, Unfinished, or were supposed too, waters rising video, yo they like Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished draft about the waters rising video from august.</p><p>schlatt and wilbur play card games to try and keep their minds off of the fact theyre going to drown :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playing cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no interest in lunch club anymore so im going thru all my drafts since like when smplive first started and posting them so they don't go to waste</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/nvrllyrlly%E2%80%9D"> twitter </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only so much time in the world. Everyone's time ended eventually. Everyone hoped their time ended peacefully, surrounded by loved ones, having a long and fulfilling life.</p><p>Schlatt only accomplished one of those things. Well... partially at best. Surrounded by a singular loved one. One of his closest friends, Wilbur, sitting on the bed next to him. Perhaps, it could've been worse, he could've been alone.</p><p>But death usually isn't very welcomed at twenty. There was supposed to be so much still to live for. Sometimes it can't be helped.</p><p>Playing cards to distract themselves were Schlatt and Wilbur, a round of go fish. It was the only one Schlatt knew how to play, but he couldn't keep focused, casting nervous glances to the window or direction of the door. </p><p>Underwater.</p><p>They were underwater. They were going to drown. There was nothing they could do to stop it. Schlatt tried, panicking and trying to barracade the doors and windows but nothing could stop the slow but steady stream of water. Instead Wilbur suggested they sit and keep calm, spend the last moments of their lives as peacefully as possible.</p><p>Water trickling in through the door, soaking into the floor boards in the entrance of the small cabin. Now there was water pooling around their feet, perhaps a few centimetres at most, Wilbur made a shitty joke about wet socks but it didn't click with Schlatt. So, instead Wilbur ushered them to sit crisscross at the table to avoid getting too wet. Schlatt did so, eyes trained to the floor rather than the cards.</p><p>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>